Elvina Pendragon- Lady of Camelot
by FanficsGirl101
Summary: Elvina always thought she was the daughter of Gorlois, not Uther Pendragon. Her discovery of the truth turned her sister evil. Now, many years later, Gwen is Queen and Camelot has not heard of Morgana for three years...But is she going to return?
1. Chapter 1

_I looked into my sister's eyes and grimaced. Her smile was not the smile I had loved to see in the past. This one was full of darkness and showed her full potential. _

_"What has happened to you, Morgana?" I asked, pain showing clearly in my face. She carried on smiling, that dreadful smile making me feel angrier and angrier. "You used to love everyone and everything. You told me all of the time to never hate someone...to try to love them, no matter how much they deserved to hate," I told her. _

_"Do you still believe in this, sister?" She taunted. My eyes hardened and I merely shook my head. _

_"No." I stated. "You deserve the hate I feel for you...you are no sister of mine," I continued. Morgana's smile dropped and her face showed a clear momentary glimpse of weakness. _

_"You truly belong to Arthur's side now?" She asked, coldly. I nodded._

_"He wasn't the one to kill our Father," I concluded. Morgana's rage flew and she raised her hand, forcing me into the air and backwards into a wall. I heard Gwen's cry of worry as I rolled onto my front and made no effort to move. _

_"Leave her Morgana!" I heard Arthur yell as he came in through the doorway. My sight faded as I saw the fight between my brother and sister begin. _

_THREE YEARS LATER. _

I was stood in my temporary bed chambers in the castle of Nemeth; the home of Mithian and her father, King Rodor. Mithian had invited me to spend two months with her there during the season of Summer. After making sure all was well in my duties in Camelot, I had set off with my three trunks and My Lady's Maid, Cecilian.

Now, nearing the end of my visit, I felt that I had spent the summer leisurely and my letters to Gwen had made me miss Camelot, my home, a lot. But that wasn't to say I had not enjoyed my stay in Nemeth. The kingdom held a certain sense of peace and tranquility that made me feel more in connection with my powers regarding of Nature. I smiled as I thought back to the day when Arthur had made magic lawful again. The day when I was crowned as Camelot's Princess and Protector.

A knock on the door of my bed chambers made me start and I turned to see who it was.

"Cecilian told me you were up here," Mithian said with an easy smile. I smiled too and greeted her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. We sat in the chairs by the unlit fire. "Two days left and then home for you," She added. I smiled, then frowned.

"I was just thinking of that." I replied. "I believe I will so miss it here, Mithian. This kingdom is so ...full of earthly powers, much more than Camelot in fact...I feel so refreshed,"

"It is well known that many of the Old- Religion once dwelled here. It's only natural their powers were drawn to the power that the earth beneath us be holds," She said. I nodded. "Father and I will miss you being around," She continued. I smiled and touched her hand in a comfortingly way.

"I will you and Rodor too, Mithian. These past two months has let me breath," I answered.

"I'm glad. The people of Camelot will be commenting on your healthy glow when you go back. Plus the dresses you have had made also will be fit for every ball that is held there," She complimented. I said my thanks and then stood to check my hair in my gilded full length mirror.

"You must visit me at Camelot...even if it just for a short stay," I said, watching her in my reflection. "And Rodor too. Hunting season is still in full flow. And Arthur and Gwen both would love to see you," Mithian smiled and stood too.

"I will try my best to drag Father from here and to Camelot I promise. Now, let us walk into the town and over the meadows of Harrowford," She answered. I agreed and placed my summer cloak over my shoulders, fastening the small engraved buckle quickly. I grabbed my thin muslin gloves as well and then we left my bed chambers and diverted to Mithian's own chambers hurriedly so she could fetch her cloak and gloves too before we exited the castle and the courtyard, smiling at the courtiers and tradesmen who were around there, both holding our baskets should any flowers be picked or items be bought. The sun was warm and inviting so a lot of people were out and about. As we entered the higher town, we stopped to look at the stalls. I found a jewellery stall that caught my eye and listened as the stall holder- a quite young woman who looked to be healthy and in spirits at talking to the Castle's Guest- told me about her various items. A large clasped bracelet was bought finally and I walked to Mithian's side as she called for me. She, herself, was by the silk and muslin stall and looked undecided about something.

"What is it Mithian?" I asked as I stopped by her side.

"I don't know whether to buy this muslin for a repair of my saffron muslin dress or not." She answered. I knew the dress she spoke of was one of her favourites so I nodded and encouraged the buy. Mithian thanked me and bought a decent length of it and we moved on.

"So what did you buy, Elvina?" She asked as we walked into the lower town.

"A bracelet for tomorrow's festivities," I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Have you decided on the dress you'll wear yet?" She asked. I inclined my head to the side and shrugged.

"Honestly, Mithian...I'm torn between two. I want something that looks elegant and befits me well,but I also want it practical if I am to wear all day. My ball dress however is sorted. I've chosen the red one," I explained. Mithian smiled and clapped her hands at my decision.

"Oh, that one suits you so well!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her excited expression and linked our arms together.

"So...let us talk about your dresses for tomorrow..." I said and Mithian grinned and launched into a description of the dresses and accessories she had chosen.

It was mid afternoon and I was curled up in my chambers on the window seat, reading a book of poems that I had been given for my last birthday by Gwen. King Rodor and Mithian were in council with their Knights and I felt that I would be intruding upon them if I joined too, so I decided to steal an hour or so of quietness and relax from this morning's walk. Cecilian was cleaning around me, changing the vases of flowers and making sure my dress for tonight's dinner was pressed and hung ready for me to change into soon. I looked up as Cecilian approached me.

"Can I get you anything, My Lady?" She asked me. I thought for a moment or so and nodded my head.

"Can you bring me a tray of tea, Cece," I replied. Cecilian nodded and disappeared down to the kitchens. I felt the slight chill from the afternoon air and moved away from the window to one of the armchairs, where I began to get myself comfortable once more. I had ready around three more poems before Cecilian reappeared with the tray of tea. She set it out in front of me and then moved away. I sat up and poured myself a cup of the tea and sipped it gingerly.

Ten minutes later a knock on the door sounded and I nodded to Cecilian to answer it. Mithian's face appeared and I waved her over.

"Tea?" I asked. She nodded and I poured her a cup also. "How was the meeting?" I asked.

"Tiresome. It seems someone has been poaching our deer in the Northern borders." Mithian replied. I tutted sympathetically.

"No clue to who it could be?" I enquired as I stood up and got my shawl from the chaise longer at the end of the four poster bed.

"Someone from outside of the border most certainly," Mithian answered. I nodded, taking the information in as I wrapped my shawl around me. "Are you cold Elvina?" She asked, taking in my actions. I nodded.

"Just a slight chill," I replied. "I fear it may be quite a cold night tonight," I added.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to the cold nights of Autumn and Winter," Mithian said. I sent her a grimace in understanding. I returned to my seat and drank some more of my tea, watching Mithian do so too. "What were you reading when I came in?" She asked. I showed her my book of poems and she began to flick through the pages, nodding at some of the poems.

"Gwen gave it to me as a birthday gift," I stated as I watched her reading one of the poems. After a few moments she looked up and smiled.

"I like this book...I shall have to look out for another copy of it if there is one," She said. I smiled in understanding. Most of the poems were about affairs of the heart or nature. Two things that any lady, particularly one of Mithian's disposition, would enjoy.

"I'll ask Gwen where she brought it from or...I could get it copied for you?" I offered. Mithian looked up smiling, then shook her head.

"No no. To get a book of this size copied would cost an enormous amount of money, Elvina...I couldn't ask you to spend it on me," She said. I laughed.

"Mithian, I'm the Princess and Heir to Camelot's throne. I can afford it and anyway, think of it as a thank you gift for having me stay here," I replied. Mithian smiled in reply to my smile.

"Thank you then. I should like that very much," She said. My smile grew and I clapped my hands together.

"Then it is settled!" I exclaimed.

We carried on talking until the bell rang out the time of nearly seven in the evening. Mithian and I arose to get changed and presentable for dinner. Once she had left my chambers, I turned to Cecilian who helped me out of my dress and release the ties of my corset. My other dress was helped over my head and I smiled as she nimbly made sure the hem of the dress was pulled low enough to be modest and more formal for a dinner. My shoes were changed for a higher heeled slipper and my hair pulled up into a casual updo.

I went down to dinner with Cecilian walking behind me. I reached the dining chamber and entered to see Mithian and Rodor already seated.

"Sorry I am late, Rodor, Mithian," I said as I took my place on the opposite of Mithian; Rodor took the head of the table.

"No matter, Elvina." Rodor said with a warm and inviting smile. I smiled in reply and nodded as the servant stepped forward to pour me a goblet of the fruit wine. "We were just talking of how wonderful the activities will be tomorrow," He added.

"I cannot wait. Mithian has spoke of it being a joyous occasion," I replied as I sipped at my wine.

"It is...and to share it with you will make this year more special," Rodor said. I smiled and then we began to eat our meal.

It was very late when I returned to my chambers. Cecilian was waiting for me with my night gown and candle by my bedside ready. She helped me out of my dress and corset and underdress, then slipped the night gown over my head and waited until I was into bed safety before blowing out all candles around the room except the one on the table beside my bed. She bade me goodnight and left to go to her own chamber just down the hallway. I read until the candle burned low, then blew it out and settled down for sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning I awoke to the sight of Cecilian bustling around my chambers. She had laid out my day dress on the chaise langue, complete with putting my new matching cloak and gloves next to it. Then my slippers with modest heels that were low enough not to cause discomfort after being wore for many hours were on the floor underneath the chaise langue. My curtains on my windows were pulled back and my window was open, letting in the sounds of the activities of the day being set up below. I sat up and greeted Ceclian.

"You are awake early, My Lady," She commented. I smiled and stood up, going over to the window and sitting on the window seat that was so alike the one i had in my own chambers in Camelot.

"It is our last day here, Cecilian. I intend to make the most of it," I replied. Cecilian smiled and nodded.

"Well...your bath has been made ready and your dress laid out so you are able to get ready whenever you want," She said. I nodded and turned away from the window and into the ante chamber where the basin and bath sat.

After a leisurely bath, I got dressed and then sat down at the dressing table where Cecilian brushed my hair and left it down in the natural curls I possessed. Two decorated clips pulled two parts of my hair back so it would not get in my face during the day. My earrings and necklace were added and then I were ready to go down to breakfast.

King Rodor, Mithian and I were sat watching the Archer competition two hours later. The current competitor reminded me of Lancelot, who was currently milling about in Camelot probably. I smiled honourably as he caught my eye and Mithian noticed and giggled.

"He is trying to impress you, Elvina," She stated. I looked at her for a moment, then giggled.

"Yes, it seems he is," I replied as he approached with a handkerchief for me. I leant forward and took it off of him.

"My Lady," He said.

"Sir Jerren," I replied. "You are a very skilled archer. I wish you luck in winning," Sir Jerren grinned, bowed at Rodor and Mithian, then retreated. I looked down at the handkerchief that held the initials of Sir Jerren. I smiled at it and then looked up.

"He is very handsome is he not?" Mithian asked. I nodded, not looking at her. "One of father's trusted knights also," She added.

"I'm sure he is. Perhaps we will meet again at tonight's ball," I replied. Mithian grinned triumphantly and I shook my head at her. I turned to Cecilian and asked her to bring me an apple and a knife. She nodded and walked away from the throne-like chair I was sat in.

"Elvina, ...I think I would like you to present the award to the winner..." Rodor spoke up as we continued watching the next competitor. I looked over at him and smiled.

"If you are sure?" I asked. Rodor smiled at me.

"Very sure," He replied with no hesitantcy. I looked back at the other Knight who was competing and it fell into silence once more between us

"Announcing the winner of the Archery Competition, Sir Jerren Derward!" Rodor exclaimed. Sir Jerren stepped forward to the applause and I handed him the small trophy in the shape of an arrow. He took it off of me and grinned as the applause carried out. I stepped back and we left the stage of where we were sat to go to luncheon. As we walked to one of the parlours that Nemeth Castle possessed, Mithian and I gossiped about the gowns we had saw being worn by various courtiers.

"Lady Suranna's dress was very vibrant, was it not?" Mithian asked me as we turned a corner in the corridor. I had met Lady Suranna twice at various dinners and events that had took place thoughout the summer. She was the wife of Sir Refuard, who was a lovely gentleman around ten years my senior. Lady Suranna was quite younger than he though, being the age of seven and twenty so. She held a certain attitude to me; clearly because of my magic and powers which I ignored most tolerably and was always polite in snide comments that may had been tossed towards me in conversation. Mithian did not like nor trust her either so we both stuck together when she was around.

"Indeed it was...saffron I believe?" I replied, suppressing a giggle at Mithian's turned up nose. "The dress itself was beautiful though...certainly of the newer fashions...it just clashed with Suranna's hair tone," I added. Mithian this time did giggle and it caught Rodor's attentions. He grinned with a notion of suppressment.

"Girls...it is not in one's nature to discuss various courtiers dress," He started. "But I do agree that Lady Suranna's dress did catch my eye most definitely," At this Mithian and I burst out with happy laughter, the sound of it echoing around the walls of the corridor.

"My ruby necklace, I think Cecilian," I said as I sat at my dressing table, looking at my reflection as I changed my earrings with long ruby encrusted ones instead. Cecilian returned with the necklace that had been a gift from Uther on my seventeenth birthday. It held a gold chain with a ruby in the middle, showing the expensiveness of the necklace, yet also the wealth of the wearer. Many nobles throughout the kingdom would be attending tonight's ball and I felt it in my nature to show little fault as possible.

"There you go My Lady," Cecilian said as she shut the clasp of the necklace at the back of my neck.

"Thank you Cece," I replied. Cecilian smiled at my nickname I rarely used for her. I stood up and she gasped.

"You look most beautiful My Lady... If only your brother old see you now," She complimented as patted down my dress and made sure it looked right. I turned and looked at the reflection in the floor length gilded mirror. It showed not the girl of fourteen I used to be, now it showed a woman of four and twenty, her cheekbones high and her eyes a gentle hazel colouring which would glow gold when the magic ran through my veins freely. My darkened hair that used to be so straight in my childhood now ran in curls that had been pinned up in a formal manner. My dress ran over my bosom and higher torso in a tight manner, then flowed out at my hips into a flowing skirt that trailed slightly onto the floor. My heeled slippers were in a deep red, matching my dress and decorated in three rubies on the top of them. My bare wrists were encased in two bracelets; one of them being the newer one I had bought only yesterday, the other a thin one, baring Camelot's symbol on it. My signet ring remained on my middle finger as always, a sign of my alliance. I smiled slightly and met Ceclian's eyes in the mirror's reflection.

"I look almost magical, don't I?" I said quietly. She nodded.

"Like a true High Priestess My Lady... You do Camelot proud," She replied. My smile grew warm and I turned to her.

"Thank you Cece. For being my friend." I told her, hugging her suddenly. She seemed surprised by my actions but hugged me in return. "Now let us join the celebrations," I added and left the chambers with her following me. I made my way to the Grand Hall and as I reached the staircase, I saw the crowd of people below, dancing and talking. Mithian and Rodor already sat in their allocated seats. The footman by the door held up his trumpet and sounded it, then made my entrance clear.

"The Lady Elvina of Camelot, Nemeth's Royal and Honoured Friend!" He shouted. The hall below turned and looked as I made my way down the staircase. The girls and women whispered at my appearance and the men watched me with clear observing eyes. Rodor and Mithian stood up, Rodor holding out his hand to held me up my seat.

"Ah! Elvina...what a beauty you look!" He exclaimed, kissing my cheek. I moved to Mithian and hugged her gently.

"You look most wonderful," She told me. "You attract all the suitors in the room tonight," I smiled as I sat.

"I'm quite assure you do too," I told her. She grinned mischievously and patted my hand. We watched the dancing re continue and smile at the joyous atmosphere around the room.

Not long later, Sir Jerren approached us, bowing with an open smile.

"Your Majesty, My Ladies," He greeted.

"Sir Jerren! I am hoping you are enjoying this evening?" Rodor asked. Jerren nodded.

"It is a most splendid evening...I was wondering if Lady Elvina would care to dance?" He asked, his hopeful eyes turning to me. I found Mithian's and Rodor's eyes on me as well as I nodded my consent. Jerren held out his hand to me and I stood, taking it. The music stopped for a moment and applause rang out as everyone watched us take our places before the dance started up.

"I do hope you have had a joyous time here in Nemeth, Lady Elvina," Jerrem said as he spun me.

"Please, call me Elvina and I have. I shall miss Nemeth very much," I replied. Jerren smiled.

"Our humble kingdom is most agreeable indeed, but what is it exactly that makes it so agreeable?" He asked. I bowed my head for a second, then looked up as our hands clasped once more.

"My magic is connected to the nature more here," I admitted quietly. I looked down again and I felt a squeeze on my hand, making me looking up into Jerren's eyes.

"Why do you seem so uncertain to talk about your magic? You possess a wonderful power, Elvina...do not be ashamed of it in my company," He told me. I smiled and nodded. The dance ended and we moved to a quieter corner of the hall to converse some more, learning more about each other.

"It has been such a wonderful evening," I said to Jerren as he escorted me to my chambers.

"Indeed it has,' He agreed. We stopped outside my doors and I smiled. "Elvina... May I visit you in Camelot...when I have time?" He asked. I nodded immediately.

"I'd like that very much, Jerren," I replied. He smiled. "And do not hesitate to write to me," I added, then I kissed his cheek and entered my rooms to see Cecilian there with my packed trunks ready to leave tomorrow morning. She smiled.

"He seems charming," she commented. I smiled too.

"He is," I said and left it at that as Cecilian began to help me undress.

"I will miss you so much!" Mithian exclaimed as she hugged me tightly on the steps of Nemeth Castle.

"And I you!" I replied. "Do not forget to write!" I exclaimed.

"You must not forget neither!" Mithian replied. We hugged once more and then I was helped onto my carriage by one of Rodor's footmen. The door closed behind me and then we were moving out of the courtyard, Cecilian sat opposite me, her eyes with slight happiness at the prospect of going home. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, my thoughts going to Camelot and those I loved whom I would see again in just under a day's journey.


End file.
